Challenge: Kanto
by M E C S
Summary: DISCONTINUED. BEING REWRITTEN I WILL KEEP IT UP UNTIL I POST THE FIRST 10 CHAPTERS OF THE REWRITE. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCES.
1. Chapter 1

"People Talking/PokeSpeech"

'_People Thinking'_

"_Pokémon Talking"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, If I did this is how the story would be.**

**Chapter 1: Different Beginnings**

When Ash told Delia, his mom, that he wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer in the future when he was of age, she was worried at first, but with good reason.

Her only son, that at that time was 7, wanted to go on a possibly dangerous adventure in a world filled with dangerous creatures. Of course she had every right to be concerned, but Ash was a great and bright boy. He filled her world with happiness and she would do everything within her power to make her son as happy he made her feel; so she supported his decision.

But Delia didn't want her little Ash to face that dangerous world unprepared. So she did her best on making sure that Ash was ready to face everything the world could throw at him. It was her job as his mother to make sure that he was safe.

The first thing she did was to enroll him in karate so he could defend himself. She knew that Ash would have Pokémon at his side, but one could never be overly cautious, so when Ash hit the age of 8 she listed him in the Karate Club that was in Pallet. Ash demonstrated a great aptitude in Martial Arts and demonstrated it by reaching the rank of Black Belt in just 5 years.

She was immensely proud of him. The instructor had said that Ash was a prodigy and told her to make sure that Ash kept training since such talent in Martial Arts where hard to find and it couldn't just go to waste.

Delia was again glad that the Pokémon League had upped the required age of starting trainers from 10 to 14. The reason for this was the huge amount of accidents with immature and inexperienced trainers that were happening in the past years. Delia approved and was glad of that call from the league since she had more time to get Ash ready for his journey.

The next thing Delia did was to allow for Ash to get acquainted with Professor Oak. He was the most knowledgeable man when it came to Pokémon. Delia made sure to take Ash to Oak's Ranch at least 3 to 4 times a week. This went on for a year in which Ash learned a lot from the Professor. From raising Pokémon properly, to working and battling with Pokémon, Ash learned all he could from the elderly professor. Ash also got to meet Professor Oak's grandson Gary Oak, that, in Ash words, was an 'arrogant prick'.

Delia sighed as she looked out of the window of the living room to the backyard where she could see Ash sitting by a tree in a 'Lotus' position. That was something that confused her. Ash had taken to meditation two years ago. Initially, she thought that it was something to do with Martial Arts so she didn't think much of it, but he continued doing it even at this date. She didn't mind it, but seeing a teenager as excitable as Ash meditating calmly for hours was kind of weird.

'_He is growing so fast. I hope everything I did was enough to prepare him for everything that he would face.' _She thought with a small smile, but she had no idea what her son would face and to what degree.

Ash breathed in and out deeply, using his Aura to sense everything around him while he meditated. Ash could say that Aura was his favorite topic just right below to Pokémon, he remembered exactly his first 'encounter' with his Aura.

It happened 2 years ago when he was sparing with one of his Karate instructors...

_Flashback_

_Ash panted heavily as sweat covered all of his face and body. He was wearing a white karate gi with a brown belt keeping it in place. His wild black hairs was sticking to his forehead thanks to the sweat. He gazed with his brown eyes at his opponent, a bald man that looked like he was his early thirties. Said man looked back at him calmly with his hand on his back, he was wearing a similar Gi like Ash except the man's belt was black._

"_C'mon Ash, you can do better than that! Come at me again!" Said the man. Ash nodded and charged at his opponent, normally he wouldn't charge like that, but this exercise require it. When he got close enough, he threw a kick with his right leg at the man's chest, but the man blocked it. The man came at him with a knife strike heading towards his temple, but he dodged it by going below the strike. Ash then went for a low sweep with his left leg, but the man jumped, dodging the strike successfully._

_The man then came at Ash with a round kick with his left leg that Ash dodged by bending his body back using his knees and waist, but he didn't expect for the man to use his momentum to throw a right kick just as he left leg touched the wooden floor. Time seemed to slow down in Ash's eyes as the kick came at him. He knew he couldn't dodge but if he blocked that kick would cause a lot amount of pain to his arm._

_As if responding to his predicament, some kind of energy flooded Ash body. That something felt like adrenaline, but at the same time it felt totally different. The energy concentrated in Ash's arm and he felt the energy 'telling' him to block and that it would be ok. Ash felt as if he could 'trust' this energy that flooded within him, so he did. Time regained its original course and the kick continued his path towards Ash head. Ash blocked and watched with confusion and shock when he felt almost no pain in his arm when he blocked and the instructor was holding his leg in pain while he stumbled to the ground.(1)_

_The instructor's foot and foreleg had cracked when Ash blocked his kick. (2)_

_End Flashback_

After that day Ash had spent every time he could practicing with his Aura. The Aura itself was 'teaching' him how to use it. He didn't know how, but actually knew what to do when working with his Aura. It was a weird feeling to know something that you are not supposed to know, but then again, weird stuff were the most interesting.

Ash had learned a couple of things that he could do with Aura. First, he could 'sense' or 'see', he didn't know how to put it, 40 meters around him at any time. Also, if he concentrated hard enough, he could triple the distance he could 'sense' or 'see' around him. The theory behind that ability was to use your Aura like a sonar, sending weak layers of Aura and then receiving the image of everything around you through a makeshift form of echolocation.

Another thing he learned was that he could channel this energy through his body, enhancing different body functions that made his already impressive use of karate even better. If he channeled it through his whole body, his reflexes improved. If he directed it towards his eyes, things actually slowed down and allowed for him to process images faster than a normal human and his eyesight got better. If he channeled a certain amount of Aura to any body part he could actually make it hard as a rock and if he sent his Aura to a specific joint and/or muscle of his body when attacking with a specific move, he could actually put more force behind the attack. Some of his Karate classmates could confirm that, not that they knew that he was using Aura.

Another thing he knew he could do was to form an Aura Bond (3) and heal with his Aura. He didn't know how he knew, he just pegged it as another weird Aura thing, but he did. He didn't know what an Aura Bond did. He only knew that it could strengthen the friendship and trust between Pokémon and trainer. Healing was self-explanatory, he knew how to change the 'properties' of his Aura so it could heal wounds to an extent.

'_Everything has been pretty hectic since I told mom I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer.' _Ash thought as he breathed deeply, using his Aura to 'watch' around him. He smiled as he thought of his mom, Ash was grateful for everything she did to prepare him for his career as a Pokémon Trainer. Arceus only knew what would happen to him if he went on his Pokémon journey unprepared, but he felt assured that he was ready for everything that Kanto could throw at him.

With a deep breath he opened his eyes showing that they were glowing a transparent red (4) indicating the use of Aura. He ran a hand through his spiky and shaggy yet soft hair (5), and with a happy sigh, headed towards his house.

Ash went inside his house and grinned excitedly when the smell of his mother's cooking reached his nostrils. He practically dashed through the house towards the kitchen where he found his mother finishing preparing the table. He got stars in his eyes when he saw the french fries and the roasted chicken placed nicely on the table. He got out of his aroma and food induced daze when he heard his mother giggling. Delia smiled, amused at her son's antics and beamed at him.

"I take that you're hungry, Ash?" Asked Delia, smiling at her son. Ash nodded rapidly with a big grin plastered on his face and as if on cue, his stomach 'roared' its confirmation. Ash scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly at his mom, who looked even more amused.

"I think I overdid it a little bit today." He said, making Delia giggle at her son.

"Well then, let's not make your stomach wait and let's eat." Said Delia, Ash nodded eagerly and with a large grin went to eat his dinner.

After finishing his dinner Ash helped his mother washing the dishes. After that, he went upstairs and took a shower. When he finished, he dried the water off his body and circled the towel around his waist. He then looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at his physical condition, Exercising, karate and sending Aura through his body had brought out quite favourable results in which he was in tip top shape. He was sure that he was the most fit teen his age in Pallet.

After finishing his 'going to sleep' routine and putting on his nightwear which consisted of black boxers and a tight white tank top, he went to sleep. He needed to get up early tomorrow, so he made sure of that by going to bed early.

His dreams that night were filled of adventures and fun as he made his journey.

* * *

Ash woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing beside the head of his bed. He grinned and literally jumped out of his bed with an excited shout. He went to his bathroom and washed himself up. He brushed his teeth and tried to comb his wild messy hair and after 5 minutes of failing to comb his hair, he just ruffled it aggressively with a muttering of 'screw it'.

After the failed attempts to comb his hair, he walked into his room and put on his clothes. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a plain black shirt. Over the shirt, he wore a red jacket with white sleeves that he left open, black and red running shoes, black and white fingerless gloves and a white and red cap that kept his wild hair somewhat tamed.

He then picked up a yellow and black medium-sized backpack that he and his mom prepared with the majority of supplies that he would need. The backpack was made with the same technology as Pokeballs so it could carry more stuff as it converted solid matter into energy based forms that would then be pocketed into the various sections of the backpack. Of course, each section of the backpack had a limit to how much it could store, but it was virtually limitless in the eyes of many.

As he finished double-checking everything in his backpack and made sure it was all there, the smell of his favourite food reached his nose. With an excited grin he grabbed his yellow backpack and ran towards his house's kitchen. When he got there he saw a plate full of pancakes topped with his favourite syrup. His eyes became stars and he started to drool.

Like yesterday his mom broke him out from his daze.

"C'mon Ash, I made your favourite breakfast. We don't want to it go cold." Said Delia with a giggle at the end. Ash nodded with a big grin on his face.

"Thanks mom, you're the best." Said Ash and with a predatory gleam in his eyes that could make an Arcanine proud, he eagerly attacked his pancakes.

After finishing his pancakes and helping his mom with the dishes, Ash was ready to go to Professor Oak's Lab to receive his first Pokémon. He was heading to the door when his mom stopped him.

"What is it, mom?" Asked Ash turning around, only to pause to see his mother in tears, but with a small smile on her face. He suddenly found himself in a tight hug, he smiled softly and hugged his mom back just as tight.

"I'm going to miss you." Whispered Delia.

"I'll miss you too mom." Whispered Ash back. They kept the hug for a few minutes until Delia broke the hug and wiped the tears off her face and smiled at her son.

"Now Ash, promise me that you will take care of yourself out there and that you will remember everything you learned and will put it into practice." Said Delia looking at her son, Ash smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry mom, I will. And I also promise to make you proud." Said Ash smiling brightly at her, and with a last hug he got out of the house and went running towards Professor Oak's Lab. Delia smiled softly as she gazed at her son's back and thought to herself...

'_You already did, Ash."_

* * *

As he walked the path from his house to Professor Oak's Lab, Ash thought of which Pokémon he would chose to start his journey with. To his knowledge, the typical starter Pokémon were Bulbasaur, a Grass/Poison-type, Squirtle, a Water-type, and Charmander, a Fire-type. Those were the Pokémon new trainers were given to choose from.

Ash didn't know which one he wanted; the calm and collected Bulbasaur, the fiery and loyal Charmander or the mischievous and cute Squirtle. Ash didn't know for sure, but he was certain that no matter which Pokémon he'd get, they would be the best of friends and they would reach the top together.

Ash's thoughts were halted when he sensed someone entering his 40 meter radius. He looked behind him to see a brown haired girl wearing a big white hat, a tight, sky blue tank top, a red skirt, light blue socks and white tennis shoes with a yellow purse/bag hanging from her right shoulder running in his direction.

Ash could see that she was smiling brightly as she neared him and when her eyes met his, her smiled brightened more and she quickened her pace. When she was roughly 5 feet away from him she jumped at him with and excited shout.

"Ash!" Giggled Leaf as she hugged Ash. Said boy smiled as he hugged her back. Ash could say without a doubt that Leaf was his best friend, they had known each other since they were toddlers and had been almost inseparable since then. Ash grinned at her when they broke the hug.

"Hey Leaf, how are you doing?" Asked Ash.

"I'm good. Say Ash, are you getting your Pokémon today?" Asked Leaf as she looked at Ash with a smile. The young boy nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure which one I want though. You are getting yours today too, right?" Asked Ash.

"I already did, I got Bulbasaur." She said happily, showing Ash a Pokeball.

"That's awesome. Hey Leaf, when I get my Pokémon would you like to travel together? I think it would be more fun to travel with a friend." Said Ash grinning. He didn't notice the shade of pink that colored Leaf's cheeks for a second. Leaf smiled at Ash somewhat sadly.

"I would love to Ash, but I can't leave at the moment. My mom just got sick and I can't leave her alone as she is right now." Said Leaf sadly. Ash's shoulders slumped in slight depression as he heard Leaf's words. He then got out his funk and grinned at Leaf.

"Well that's too bad, I really was hoping for you to come with me." Ash said. Leaf blushed again and thankfully Ash didn't notice...again. She then looked at him and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.

"Speaking of traveling, you should hurry Ash and get to Professor Oak's Lab quickly." Leaf said, Ash got a confused look on his face and voiced it to her.

"Why is that?" asked Ash.

"Well I was the first to arrive to the lab and I got Bulbasaur first, but when I was going out of the lab Gary and John were coming in and that was like 15 minutes ago." Said Leaf innocently. Ash got the implications right away and his eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh crap, I gotta go. See you on the road and tell your mom to get better!" Yelled Ash as he took off running at full speed leaving a giggling Leaf behind.

Ash cursed in his mind as Professor Oak's Lab lab into view. He just needed to climb the hill and he would be there. He just hoped that there was still an opportunity for him to get a Pokémon. He didn't want to waste more time and he wanted to start his journey right away.

'And I will.' A determined look crossed his face and so with this thought in mind, he went to climb the hill. The last obstacle between him and Professor Oak's Lab.

As he stopped in front of the lab, he grew confused when he saw a large crowd of people between himself and the lab doors. He was about to ask someone from the crowd what was happening when Professor Oak's grandson, Gary Oak, who was clothed in a black t-shirt, purple cargo pants and tan boots, came out of the lab with a smirk that screamed arrogance. A group of cheerleaders trailing behind him. When Gary's eyes landed on Ash his smirk widened and he walked up to the cap wearing boy.

"So Ash-boy, you think you are ready for this? As you can see I got the best Pokémon from Grandpa." Said Gary while holding up a Pokeball. Ash just groaned, brushing him off.

"Look Gary, I don't have time for this. I need to hurry if I want to get a Pokémon today." Said Ash walking past Gary. The brown haired boy just scoffed.

"Heh, good luck with that." Said Gary, but Ash ignored him.

* * *

Ash walked up the hill and reached the entrance of the lab. He then knocked on the door three times. After a minute of waiting, a man who appeared to be in his late fifties opened the door. He was wearing a red t-shirt, khaki pants, black shoes and a white lab coat. This was Professor Oak.

The man smiled when he took the sight of Ash in front of him.

"Hi there Ash. How are you feeling this lovely morning?" Asked the professor. Ash grinned at the man.

"I'm feeling good, Professor. I'm just pretty excited to start my journey." Said Ash, making the professor chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Well then come inside so I can get you started." Said the professor allowing Ash enter the lab. The professor then closed the door and motioned for the younger male to follow him.

Despite all the times Ash came here during the last year, he still was impressed at all the machinery that Professor Oak's lab held. They went from healing machines to microscopes and computers of different types. Ash kept following Professor Oak until they arrived to a room with different computers and in the center of it there was a circular metal table with a Pokeball on top of it. Both of them walked up to the table and the Professor turned to Ash.

"Look Ash, normally you would have to wait for a while to get your Pokémon since Leaf, John and Gary had already taken the 3 Starter Pokémon." At this Ash shoulder slumped in depression, seeing this, the Pokémon researcher continued. "But luckily for you, just early this morning I managed to catch a Pokémon. Due to the circumstances I will give it to you. I know that you can handle it." Said Oak, smiling when he saw the boy's expression brightening. Ash grinned happily at the professor.

"Alright! Thanks Professor Oak. Is the Pokémon you are talking about in this Pokeball?" Asked Ash looking at the Pokeball.

"Yes it is. Why don't you take a look at it?" said the Professor picking up the Pokeball and handing it to Ash who took it eagerly. Ash then threw the ball in the air and the Pokeball released a white energy that headed towards the table, the white energy then took the form of a yellow rodent, a Pikachu. (6)

Pikachu's relatively large ears twitched and it (7) sniffed the air. The Pikachu looked across the room and watched as Ash went down so he was eye level with it. Pikachu merely tilted its head to the side.

"Hi there little guy. I'm Ash. What's your name?" Asked Ash as he looked at the rodent. Pikachu looked curiously at the human, but figured that if the human was being friendly he would be friendly as well.

"Pikachu!" Said the yellow mouse raising a paw as if it were greeting someone. Ash chuckled and scratched behind the right ear of the Pikachu gaining a 'Cha!' of delight from the rodent. Oak just watched the interaction interested.

"Say Pikachu, I'm about to go in a journey around the Kanto region, but I need a Pokémon to accompany me, what do you say? Would you like to be that Pokémon?" Asked Ash with a hopeful expression on his face.

Pikachu pondered over it for a moment. If he said no then he would probably be stuffed in those Pokeball and would be bored, but...if he said yes, he would travel, meet new friends and become stronger. In Pikachu's mind it was a no-brainer, so with a nod he jumped from the table and landed on Ash's shoulder rubbing his cheek against Ash's gaining a chuckle from him.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Said Ash happily. Oak smiled proudly at Ash.

"I had no doubt that you could befriend him, Ash. Now here is your Pokedex and 5 Pokeballs, I'm sure that you know how to use them." Said Oak, handing over the items to Ash. Ash nodded in response.

"Yes I do, Professor Oak." Said Ash.

"Well, now you are ready to embark in your journey, remember to call from time to time so I can have track of your progress." Said Oak.

"Will do Professor Oak. Thanks for everything." Said Ash and with that he and Pikachu got out the lab and headed towards Route 1, where his Adventure would officially start.

Ash walked across 'Route 1' with a smile on his face and Pikachu perched on his shoulder, he had just found out that that the yellow rodent didn't like Pokeballs, Ash didn't mind, with Pikachu out of the Pokeball, he realized, they could see a lot of amazing views together, they could have more fun and they could bond easily.

He stopped.

Wait.

…

…

"Oh, I almost forgot!" exclaimed Ash looking at Pikachu after he smacked his head, Pikachu looked at him curiously.

"Pika?" Asked the mouse tilting its head.

"Hey Pikachu, I know of something that could help us become friends faster, would you let me try?" Asked Ash as he crouched and put Pikachu in front of him. The Electric Mouse looked at Ash for a moment, pondering the offer, until he decided to trust the human and nodded his head.

"Ok, let's do it!" Exclaimed Ash. He channeled his Aura into his hand while thinking of his intentions and emotions towards Pikachu and touched the head of said rodent. This was supposed to establish the link for an Aura Bond. Pikachu and Ash would 'feel' each other's emotions through Ash's Aura and then, if Pikachu wanted, he would 'link' itself with Ash, ending the process and forming an Aura Bond.

When Ash hand touched Pikachu's head, Pikachu felt emotions that weren't his own.

Happiness, eagerness, excitement for finally having a Pokémon, intentions of friendship and desire to become the best. Pikachu then 'felt' something trying to 'link' with him, that something reminded him of Ash.

When he touched Pikachu's head, Ash started to feel Pikachu's emotions; he felt excitement, desire to be friends, hope and desire to become the best of the best.

Ash then felt the link trying to connect with Pikachu and after a few seconds he felt Pikachu connecting with the link, ending and completing the process of forming an Aura Bond.

"_That was weird." _Pikachu said.

"Yes, it was." Ash nodded.

"_I felt like some psychic was invading my thoughts."_

"I totally agree with you, it was a strange feeling."

.

.

.

.

"AH!/_AH!" _Both human and Pokémon shouted and pointed at each other, looking as if the other had grew a second head.

"I can…" started Ash

"…_understand me." _Finished Pikachu

Both Ash and Pikachu stared at each other for a full minute with blank expressions, until identical grins appeared on their faces.

"Awesome!/_Awesome!" _They shouted excitedly.

**Authors Note:**

**1. I asked at friend of mine that practices Karate and he told me that this was an exercise made to test the student's reaction time and ability to make counters.**

**2. If you think I'm exaggerating, Ash whole Aura concentrated in his Arm and we know that Ash's Aura is dense and he has a lot, but the foreleg and the foot did not broke, they just cracked**

**3. I would like to thank dragonwolf12 for letting me use his concept of 'Aura Bond'. If haven't checked his Fic you should give I a try, he is a great author.**

**4. It will explained why his Aura is red and no blue, I won't make any spoilers.**

**5. In my profile there is a Picture of Ash, go check it out.**

**6 .I won't describe Pokémon unless they are shiny or have a distinctive trait about them like a scar or if they are bigger than normal.**

**7. I'm referring to Pikachu it for the moment since Ash doesn't know that Pikachu is a Male.**

**This is my first Pokémon Fic, I hope you guys like it. This was more of an introduction than anything, next one will have more action, Also Ash will have different Pokémon than from cannon but he will still capture a few of them. My chapters will contain between 4k to 6k words. Next chapter will be out at the end of the week.**

**Review and Rate.**

** out.**


	2. Chapter 2

"People Talking/PokeSpeech"

'_People Thinking'_

"_Pokémon Talking"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, If I did this is how the story would be.**

**Chapter 2: The World Out There.**

If one would look at Ash and his Pikachu right know, they would see the two of them dancing in circles with big smiles on their faces. And if one were to recall earlier events, they would understand that both trainer and Pokemon had good reason to.

They had just found out that with the Aura Bond they could understand each other, and that was something to be extremely happy about. Not only would it improve their relationship, putting it on a whole other level, it would definitely help in battles and during training sessions.

"I knew that the Aura Bond would help with making our friendship stronger, but I wasn't expecting for me to be capable of understanding you, Pikachu." Said Ash, grin still in place. Pikachu nodded and beamed at Ash.

"_Yeah! Anyways, how did you do that?" _Asked Pikachu with a tilt of its head. Ash scratched the back of his head and looked sheepishly at the rodent.

"I only knew how to form the Aura Bond. Like I said, I wasn't expecting this." Said Ash while pondering about it.

"_It doesn't matter. Think of the possibilities during battles and training. Before you and I made the bond, I could only get a general idea of what you were saying to me, but now I can understand what you are telling me completely!"_ Exclaimed Pikachu excitedly thinking of the prospect.

"It would be a complete boost! Now that you mention it, I need to scan you with the Pokedex so I can know what you are capable of right now." Said Ash taking out the Pokedex from his pocket. He then pointed the red device at Pikachu and pressed the button that would give him the information.

**Pikachu. The Mouse Pokémon. This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat.**

**Gender: Male.**

**Ability: Lightingrod.**

**Moves: Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Charge, Quick Attack and Double Team.**

** Egg Moves: Charge (Unlocked); Volt Tackle (Not Unlocked).**

"That's impressive, you have the Lightningrod Ability and you have already unlocked one of your egg moves." Said Ash, impressed. Pikachu puffed his chest out in pride.

"_Yeah, that's right, I'm awesome!" _Boasted Pikachu. Ash just chuckled at the rodent's antics.

"Yes you are, but with my training you can become even more awesome." Said Ash as he grinned at Pikachu.

"_Then what are we waiting for, let's start training!" _Said Pikachu excitedly. Ash chuckled again.

"Ok, let's start with teaching you Agility." Said Ash as he started pressing buttons on his Pokedex looking for a way to teach Pikachu Agility.

"_Ok, how do I learn that?" _Asked Pikachu as it stared at Ash curiously. The boy began reading something in his Pokedex.

"It says here that is similar to Quick Attack, how do you make one?" asked Ash as he looked at Pikachu, said rodent thought for a moment and then looked at the black haired boy.

"_You know that we Pokémon have a type of energy inside of us that we know how to use by instinct and we can change the property of said energy to make attacks elemental and non-elemental, right?" _Pikachu informed the young trainer.

"Yes, go on." Nodded Ash.

"_Well, for a Quick Attack, I send that energy to my legs and as I run I release it in quick 'bursts' so to speak. Do you want a demonstration?" A_sked Pikachu. Ash nodded and Pikachu turned around and crouched down on all fours. Pikachu then ran forward with a white streak of energy following behind him. When he reached about thirty meters away, he quickly pivoted and ran back towards Ash.

The Electric Mouse stopped just in front of the black haired boy. Everything happened in less than twenty seconds.

"That was pretty good. Now for Agility. It says here that in order to learn Agility you have to send your energy to your legs and maintain it there while you run. The theory is pretty easy." Said Ash looking at the Pokedex and then at Pikachu.

"_Yeah, want me to give it a try?" A_sked Pikachu.

"Yep. Give it a go." Nodded Ash. The boy watched as Pikachu dropped down on all fours once more and was surprised when the rodent seemed to disappear. Ash focused Aura into his eyes and was impressed when he saw Pikachu running across the road at incredible speeds.

The amazement turned into full blown laughter when, after fifteen meters, Pikachu tripped and rolled across the road and landed on his stomach groaning in pain. After a few seconds Pikachu got up and glared at Ash.

"_Hey! Don't laugh at me, I was doing well until I felt the energy slip from my control. That was why I tripped!" _Exclaimed Pikachu indignantly as he walked up to Ash. Ash laughed for a few more seconds. When he stopped he looked as Pikachu walked towards him, Ash still had an amused grin on his face.

"It looks like fiteen meters is your limit. You did pretty well for your first try. I suppose is because you are used to high-speed movements, right?" realized Ash.

"_Yeah, but it still hurt." _Said Pikachu as he crossed his arms with an annoyed expression on his face making Ash chuckle.

"Well, you only need to practice so it doesn't happen again. You can do it while we walk, start just going up to fiteen meters and when you feel that you can go farther, increase the distance by a meter." Said Ash. However, the amused and mischievous glint in his eyes didn't make Pikachu feel very confident.

"_Aw crap." _Pikachu whined.

Ash just laughed at his friend's predicament.

Ash and Pikachu's morning was filled with beautiful views and laugher for Ash and for Pikachu it was filled with pain as they walked across Route 1. While they walked, Pikachu managed to increase the distance of his Agility to twenty meters.

It still wasn't battle ready, but Ash expected for it to be ready when they reached Viridian City. Pikachu was a fast learner and since he was used to high-speed movements, it was even easier for him to learn Agility.

They had lunch at midday, and during the afternoon, Ash decided to give Pikachu some experience at battling by facing some of the wild Pokémon. They faced a lot of Rattata and Pidgey and due to them being rather low level Pokemon, Ash and Pikachu won the battles rather easily. The only one that appeared to be somewhat difficult was when two Rattata teamed up to face Pikachu. However, Pikachu's natural speed, which was enhanced by Quick Attack and Agility, plus Pikachu's powerful Thundershock was more than enough to beat the two purple rats.

The battles had the effect of increasing Pikachu's endurance and the distance he could use Agility had been increased to twenty five meters.

Now we find both of them in a clearing a couple of meters out of the road as they were getting ready to go to sleep.

"You made great progress today, Pikachu. I think that by tomorrow you would be able to perfect Agility." Ash praised his Pokémon as he got his sleeping bag from his backpack. He unrolled the initially cylinder-shaped sleeping apparatus before laying it out flat on the ground.

"_Yeah. I feel stronger already, but those battles took a lot of me though." _Said Pikachu tiredly.

"Well yeah, you did battle a lot today. I lost count after sixteen." Said Ash as he changed into his sleep wear and folded his original set of clothes next to his sleeping bag. He then took a sandwich and threw it at Pikachu who caught it and gazed gratefully at Ash.

"_I told (munch) you that (munch) I (munch) was awesome."_ Said Pikachu between munches. Ash just chuckled and looked at Pikachu with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes you are and tomorrow we will have more time to test your awesomeness." Said Ash as he watched Pikachu finish his sandwich. Pikachu looked at Ash and when he saw the glint on the boy's eyes he started to grow nervous.

"_What do you mean?" _asked Pikachu nervously. Ash chuckled lightly and for some reason that chuckle sounded evil in Pikachu's ears.

"More training of course. While you are expanding your repertoire, your body also needs to improve, and what better way to improve it than with physical training." Smirked Ash at Pikachu. For some reason that smirk looked evil in Pikachu's eyes.

"_Aw Man. You are a sadistic bastard, you know that?" _Complained Pikachu while glaring at Ash. The young trainer just slipped into his sleeping bag after he brushed his teeth. He then gazed lazily at the yellow rodent.

"Don't complain. You wanted to be the best, didn't you? As the saying goes 'No pain, no gain.' Now quit whining like a baby and get to sleep. You will need the energy tomorrow." Ash told Pikachu. The golden furred rodent whined and jumped onto Ash's stomach where he curled into a ball.

"Sweet dreams, Pikachu."

"_I hate you."_

Ash just chuckled.

* * *

Both Ash and Pikachu woke up to the sun's rays hitting their faces. Ash looked up at the sky, taking note of the position of the sun in the sky and noted that it was almost eight in the morning. A perfect time for waking up in his opinion.

Ash did his 'waking up' routine while Pikachu stretched his body, after putting on his clothes except for his jacket he pressed the 'fold' button in his sleeping bag, and put it inside his bag, he then motioned to Pikachu to listen to him.

"Listen Pikachu, what I want you to do is to run around this field until you can't continue anymore. Then rest until you think you can keep going and do it again. Do it for 2 hours. Afterwards, I want you to use Thundershock as strong as you can make it. Keep that up until you can't keep going. After you finish all that you can rest." Said Ash grinning at the now pale Pikachu. The pre-evolved for of Raichu glared at Ash.

"_You are an asshole."_ Pikachu said, narrowing his eyes at his trainer.

"I aim to please. Now hurry up, those exercise won't be completed by themselves." Said Ash with a chuckle at the end. He watched as Pikachu started his exercise all the way grumbling about 'assholes' and 'sadistic bastards'. Ash chuckled at Pikachu's predicament and started his own training. While he didn't need to do anything like he had Pikachu doing, he still needed to practice with his Aura and also he needed his body to be in form if he wanted to use his karate at its full potential.

Ash started with meditation and used his Aura to sense around him. He was close to extending the amount of distance he could sense from forty meters to forty one. While he trained with his Aura sensing, Ash saw Pikachu running across the clearing.

Ash was proud of the yellow mouse. He had the potential to become the best and Ash was going to make sure of that.

Ash then went through his karate's katas. With this, he could keep his body in shape and he could make sure that his body remembered everything he did so that when he needed it during a physical confrontation, he would be able use the moves he was taught, instinctively (1). When he finished his repetitions and looked at Pikachu, the yellow mouse was firing arc after arc of electricity and would keep them going for a few seconds until he needed to recharge.

Ash looked up and noticed the clouds that were forming so he turned to Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu, you can stop now!' He called out to the Electric Mouse Pokemon. "You did a great job. We need to move now because it's going to start raining. You can ride on my shoulder." Said Ash as he put on his jacket and then the backpack around his shoulders. He then looked at Pikachu when he felt the rodent take the spot on his shoulder.

"_Man, that was tiring." _Said Pikachu while panting. Ash nodded as he took the road again and started walking across it.

"If you say so, sadly you won't be able to keep practicing your Agility for today since we have to move as fast as we can without interruption because it's about to rain and we need to find cover." Said Ash watching with amusement as Pikachu went pale at the mention of more training after all the stuff he already did.

"_You were going to have me do more training? You know what, screw you!"_ Pikachu glared at Ash, arcs of electrical charge sparking from his cheeks to personify his anger and annoyance. Ash chuckled and was about to make a smartass remark, but it died in his mouth when he heard a roar in the distance. Both Pikachu and Ash looked at each other and nodded at the same time. Ash started running towards where the roar came from.

Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulders, ran across a field into a bush. When he got out of the bush, he was presented with an impressive sight.

An enormous blue sea serpent, a Gyarados, was almost out of the river behind it, but what really drew his attention was the girl that was standing in front of the Gyarados.

She looked like she was 2 years older than him. She had short red-orange hair tied into a side ponytail and was wearing a yellow tank top that reached just below her bellybutton, really short shorts, red and white sneakers. A bag was perched across her shoulder. She stared determinately at the Gyarados as she reached for a Pokeball.

"Starmie, Go!" Ash heard her say as she threw the Pokeball in front of her. From the metallic ball was released a ten pointed purple star with a red gem on its center. Ash watched as the Gyarados fired a Hydro Pump towards the Starmie. The star-shaped Pokemon dodged and used Confusion to throw the Gyarados off balance.

A blue aura of energy outlined Gyarados and the telekinetic blast knocked Gyarados back and it teetered from its lack of balance, but it quickly regained it. The Atrocious Pokemon snarled and released another deafening roar.

"Starmie, watch for anything that it could throw at you." Said the girl. Not a moment later the Gyarados roared and started to charge a yellow beam on its mouth.

"Starmie, don't let Gyarados charge that Hyper Beam! Destabilize it with a Water Pulse!" Shouted the girl. Ash watched as the Starmie formed a blue sphere of water in front of it. The orb of water was then fired at the still charging Hyper Beam. When the Water Pulse connected with the charging orange-yellow orb, it made the charging sphere of energy explode in Gyarados's face making a cloud the smoke.

When the smoke cleared Gyarados could be seen with its eyes all white. The mighty sea serpent fell to the ground, making the ground shake because of its size.

"Yes!" Cheered the girl as she threw an empty Pokeball at the Gyarados, capturing it easily since it was completely out cold, she then returned the Starmie thanking the purple star for a good work. Ash decided to make his appearance just before the girl walked up to pick up the Pokeball containing the Gyarados.

"That was awesome!" Exclaimed Ash as he entered the clearing. The girl turned around with a surprised expression on her face, but smiled at Ash when he reached her.

"Eh, It was nothing." Said the girl modestly, Ash stared at the girl like she had just said the worst lie of all times.

"Nothing?! You just caught a Gyarados and made it look like it was child's play!" Exclaimed Ash excitedly. The girl blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I'm a Water Pokémon specialist, so I know my way around them." Admitted the girl. Ash looked at the girl in amazement.

"That's so cool! My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and this is Pikachu." Said Ash smiling and signaling to the yellow rodent riding on his shoulder and extending his hand towards the girl. The girl took his hand in hers and smiled at the black haired boy as she shook his hand firmly.

"Misty Waterflower. Nice to meet you!" Said Misty. Ash was about to say something more when it started to rain. Both he and Misty looked up to the sky and saw the clouds where filling it. Misty let out an annoyed sound, but smiled at boy in front of her.

"Looks like it started to rain. Let me get Gyarados and then we can go to Viridian. It's pretty close from here and I think you and your Pikachu would appreciate a dryer place." Said Misty with an amused smirk at the end.

"_That's right, all this water will make my fur sticky." _Agreed Pikachu, but only Ash understood him. Misty just heard 'Pi Pikachu!'

Ash chuckled at that.

"Pikachu agrees with you." Said Ash. Misty nodded and signaled to her side, Ash followed her hand and saw a bike resting against a tree.

"Could you get my bike while I get Gyarados? It will be faster if you have it ready to go." Said Misty with a cute smile on her face. Ash didn't seem to notice, but nodded and smiled at her.

"Got it!" Ash said enthusiastically and went to get the bike leaving a giggling Misty.

Ash was about to pick up the bike when his senses went off. They were screaming danger to him, he didn't know what it was, but it was nearing Misty's location and it was nearing it fast. Ash looked for Misty when he didn't see her where he had seen her go. When he found her she was roaming through her backpack.

Gyarados's Pokeball was nowhere to be seen.

Ash's senses went off again, Ash was about to shout a warning to Misty, but it was too late. A Spearow tackled her on her side making her cry out in pain and crash into the ground. She didn't get back up.

"Pikachu, let's go!" said Ash urgently, Pikachu nodded and both took off towards Misty, when they reached her Ash picked her up bridal style minding her bag and absently noting how light she was.

"_Ash, the bike!" _Ash heard Pikachu shout. He looked at where the bike was and stared in panic as the bike was being destroyed by three Spearow using their beaks. Ash's senses then alerted him of numerous beings behind him. He looked back and his eyes widened and the rain got worse. A flock of Spearow, more than thirty by the looks of it, were staring angrily at him, but that wasn't what made his eyes widen.

It was the enormous brown bird that was in front of the flock that did, a Fearow, Spearow's evolved form. Ash's face grew with determination.

"Pikachu, buy us some time. Use Agility to get close to the Fearow and use Thundershock. The rain will make it so the entire flock will get shocked." Ordered Ash as the Fearow screeched loudly. Pikachu nodded and used Agility to appear on top of the Fearow, it screeched in annoyance and tried to get Pikachu to get off it, but Pikachu held tight.

"_Eat this you oversized chicken wing!" S_houted Pikachu as he let loose a jolt of electricity from his body. Because of the rain and the short distance between the birds, they all were affected from Pikachu's Thundershock making them cry in pain. Even Ash got affected, but he only felt a light static running across his body.

He then called out to Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Comeback here now! We need to get out here!" Shouted Ash, Pikachu nodded and used the pained Fearow's body as a support to use Agility and appeared at Ash's side. The two of them took off as fast as they could trying to escape. Ash held Misty lyso she wouldn't fall off.

Now that they were momentarily out of danger, Ash thought on why he couldn't identify the threat as a flock of Spearow. He pondered for a moment as he ran, trying to get as far from that flock and Fearow leading it. After thinking about it, he came to the conclusion that it was because of the rain. He wasn't used to sense with his Aura when it rained. His thoughts were stopped when his Aura, or his instincts, he didn't care which one at the moment, screamed at him to jump to his side.

"_Ash look out!" _He heard Pikachu shout, he decided to follow both forms of advice and jumped as hard as he could to his side. Not a second later an orange beam of energy went through where he had been. Ash landed, kicking up mud as he slid across the field. He then looked at where the Hyper Beam have come from and his eyes widened again when he saw the Fearow closing in and the Spearow following closely behind it. Ash then heard the Fearow squawk something.

"_Damn it! Ash, he's sending the Spearow to attack us directly!" _Screamed Pikachu in panic.

The clouds above them roared with thunder as the Spearow charged towards them. Ash saw this and his eyes hardened. The boy's eyes started to glow red and he turned to Pikachu, said rodent was surprised by his trainers glowing eyes but paid them no mind for the moment.

"Keep running and dodge them as best as you can! Don't stop unless I say otherwise!" Pikachu was surprised of the commanding tone in Ash's voice but listened to his trainer. They both took off running and that's when the dangerous dance begun. Ash didn't know how, but when the Spearow started attacking him, he waved through them looking as he had been doing it for his entire life. Not even the girl in his arms was hindering his movements. He ducked, dodged and jumped, evading the birds that were attacking both him and Pikachu.

'_What is this?' _Ash questioned himself as he jumped above a Spearow that attacked his legs. _'Is this my Aura? A new ability?' _Ash wondered as ducked bellow another Spearow that went for his head.

'_Aura Instinct?' _Ash thought. He somehow knew that what he was doing right now was called that. He was letting his Aura control every movement of his body as he waved around the Spearow. His thoughts ended when he heard Pikachu whimper in pain. Ash looked at the rodent that was running a few feet from him and saw a red bruise on Pikachu's side, the yellow Mouse was also panting hard.

'_Pikachu can't keep this up much longer. I have to find a way to get rid of the flock!" _Ash thought urgently. He then heard the clouds above them roar with electricity once again. An idea formed in his head. A crazy, outrageous and dangerous idea that could pretty much save them.

"Pikachu! I want you to use Thunder Wave on the flock to keep 'em in place and immediately fire a Thundershock into the sky, then hop on my shoulder! The storm will do the rest!" Shouted Ash, still weaving through Spearow.

Pikachu didn't question his trainer's orders and did as he was told. He let loose a weak pulse of blue electricity at one of the Spearow. It had the same effect as earlier when he used the Thundershock. The raindrops acted as a conductor, carrying the electric current through the air and the current flowed throughout the Spearow flock, shocking the Spearow and resulting in the entire flock becoming paralyzed. Not a second later, Pikachu fired a Thundershock towards the clouded sky, not even waiting for it to reach its goal.

Pikachu pushed himself to jump and landed on Ash's shoulder.

When Ash felt Pikachu land on his shoulder, he channeled his Aura to lower section of his body. This had the effect of almost tripling the speed he could make while running. Ash took off running even faster and with new found determination, because, if his idea worked, he didn't want to be close to the flock.

Ash knew that his idea worked when the sound of thunder reached his ears and the world around him got illuminated by white light. This was accompanied with an extremely hot sensation hitting his back. Ash didn't look back, he didn't want to, he wouldn't like to see the results of his actions because he knew that what lay behind him, wasn't pretty.

Ash closed his eyes and fought back tears that threatened to fall from them, he knew what he did and what probably happened to the flock, so he kept his eyes closed and ran. He didn't open his eyes when Misty snuggled unconsciously into his chest, he didn't open them when he felt Pikachu lick his cheek, he didn't open them when he felt the rain calming down. He didn't open them because he knew that if he opened his eyes, tears would fall freely from them.

Ash dared to open his eyes when he didn't feel the rain pouring down on him and instead felt the sun's rays hitting his face, he looked around with eyes filled with sorrow and noticed that he was in clearing surrounded by trees and bushes. Despite the fact that he had ran for more than an hour, he didn't feel tired. He looked up to the sky with wide eyes when he heard a beautiful cry and a golden glow that reminded him of the sun's rays and the sunrises during spring.

A beautiful gold and red bird with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, green feathers at the tip of its wings, a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red-iris eyes and a feathered-crest appeared from a cloud. A rainbow trailed behind the magnificent bird's movements.

"Beautiful…" Breathed out Ash as he gazed the bird; Pikachu was too astounded by the birds presence to even make a sound. The bird seemed to stop and turned its body towards them. The bird seemed to look at Ash, staring directly into his eyes and said boy gasped when he heard a feminine voice in his head.

"_Do not distress, Chosen One. I have seen what happened during the storm and I can assure you that the flock would be alright. I give you my blessing Chosen One and I hope that the trials bestowed upon you don't corrupt your pure heart." _With that the gold and red bird continued its flight, leaving a wide eyed boy and mouse in the clearing. Ash smiled softly and looked at the bird's back as it flew away in a burst of speed.

A single rainbow marked the path of the bird before the rainbow vanished into the atmosphere.

"Thanks, Ho-Oh." Whispered Ash as he looked at the bird until she disappeared into the skies. Ash then felt Pikachu shift in his shoulder so he looked at the yellow mouse who staring back at him.

"_What an interesting beginning to our journey, eh?"_ Pikachu smirked.

"Yeah, not even in my wildest dreams was I expecting this." Replied Ash.

"_I just hope that we don't run in more troubles." _Ash simply nodded.

Ash then felt Misty start to shift slightly in his arms and he looked down at her to see the girl start to open her eyes groggily.

"What happened?" Groaned the girl as she placed one hand on her head.

Ash and Pikachu shared amused looks.

* * *

**(1.)** **I'm not sure if Muscle memory is a mental aspect or is a physical one. Can some body tell me please? Thanks.**

**And that's a wrap. This chapter came much faster than I was expecting, but then again, I have everything prepared so maybe that's why. I was actually planning to write the events in Viridian City also in this chapter, but I guess that my imagination ran wild in this one. Meh, you guys only have to wait a few more days and I'll post the next one.**

**I'm sure that you have notice that I tend to make some grammar mistakes, right? Well there is a reason for it, it's not an excuse, it's more a 'why' it happens. English is not my first language and by writing fanfictions, I'm trying to improve it. So if you could be so kind and tell me what grammar mistakes I make and correct them, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**I'm going to make a little spoiler. Next chapter Ash will catch his first Pokémon and I won't say what it is, so stay tuned for the next one.**

**Review and Rate**

** out.**


	3. Chapter 3

"People Talking/PokeSpeech"

'People Thinking'

_"Pokémon Talking"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, If I did this is how the story would be.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The More The Merrier.**

"Okay, so let me get this straight..." Misty began as she glanced at the teenage Pokemon trainer. "After I picked up Gyarados's Pokeball, I was knocked out by a Spearow, but it wasn't only a Spearow, it was an entire flock led by a Fearow. Then, you had to carry me while you ran from the flock and after an hour of running you manage to knock out the entire flock using Pikachu's Thundershock to attract the electricity from the clouds so that you were then able to manage an escape, right?" Asked Misty in disbelief as she and Ash with Pikachu in his shoulder walked towards Viridian City.

After Misty woke up from the minor concussion she had, they deduced that she must had hit her head when the Spearow knocked her to the ground. Ash had told Misty everything that happened from when she last remembered until she woke up in Ash's arms, she was still blushing about that. Of course he didn't tell her about how he used his use of Aura or the encounter with Ho-Oh.

Ash chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"That's pretty much it, yes." Replied Ash.

"And how did you manage to come out that unscathed?" She asked. "Aside from the dirt all over you, you don't look like you just were attacked by a flock of Spearow. Even Pikachu got nicked on his side and he is supposed to be more agile than you and he is smaller. Also you were carrying me." Inquired Misty. When she said the last part she blushed bright red. Ash looked nervous for a second, but covered it up with a sheepish grin.

"Luck I guess." Ash replied with a shrug. "Pikachu probably was being attacked more aggressively since he was the biggest threat and they were trying to take him out first. And what about carrying you? I couldn't leave you there. Besides, you were so light that for a moment I thought I was carrying Pikachu." Said Ash grinning at the girl. Misty only blushed harder and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Idiot." She muttered. Ash looked confused and looked at Pikachu.

"Mm, Did I say something wrong?" asked Ash, Pikachu just deadpanned at him and face palmed.

_"Clueless idiot."_ Pikachu muttered. Ash just looked more confused now.

"Eh, I don't understand!" Exclaimed Ash looking between Pikachu and Misty. Said girl just sighed, annoyed with everything that happened. She then looked at Ash.

"And you are also saying that my bike was destroyed by the flock?" Asked Misty with an exasperated expression on her face.

"Yeah, they did. That was why I had to get away from them on foot." Said Ash. He looked at the red head when he heard het groan. Misty looked at Ash and saw the questioning stare that he was giving her so she decided to elaborate.

"The problem is that I got that bike in Cerulean and I don't know where I can get another one. Now I have to walk all the way back there if I want to get another bike." The red haired girl explained. Ash looked at her oddly, but then grinned at Misty.

"Hey, it's not that bad. Look at the positive side of things, you can spend more time out in the wild and you can see more Pokémon." Said Ash. Misty stared at the boy for a moment, but soon enough a smile grew on her face.

"I guess you're right. Anyways, we should hurry up and get to Viridian. Pikachu and Gyarados need healing and there is a Pokémon Center there!" Exclaimed Misty. Ash nodded his head and grinned at the girl.

"Ok!"

"Let's Go!"

* * *

Officer Jenny wasn't having a good day so far.

First she woke up with a terrible migraine because of last night's party at Nurse Joy's house. She had waaay too much alcohol and she paid the consequences for it. Then when she arrived at the station another officer informed her that Pokémon have been disappearing, both wild and caught, so one couldn't really blame her for being suspicious when she saw to dirty teenagers walking into Viridian City during late afternoon with a Pikachu outside of its Pokeball.

"Halt! Where are you going with that Pokémon?" Asked Officer Jenny as she approached the two teens. Ash and Misty looked confused but answered seeing that the one who was asking them was a police officer.

"We are heading to the Pokémon Center because we got attacked by a flock of Spearow and Pikachu got slightly injured." Replied Ash.

_"That's right, freaking Spearow got me with a Wing Attack."_ Said Pikachu, but only Ash understood him. Misty and Officer Jenny just heard, 'Pi Pikachu Pika Pi Pika!'

"I can confirm it." Nodded Misty.

"And why don't you have it on its Pokeball?" Asked the blue haired woman as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Ash just looked briefly at Pikachu and smiled at the officer.

"He doesn't like them so I keep him outside with me." Answered Ash. The officer looked like she was about to relent, but she still was a little bit wary so she decided to not take chances.

"Very well, I will need to see your ID's and you are good to go." Said the officer. Both Misty and Ash nodded and handed the officer their trainer cards. This cards were given with the results of the trainer test if you passed it. Officer Jenny examined the cards and noted that the two in front where certified trainers. She smiled apologetically at them.

"Sorry for being suspicious of you. The thing is that we have been hearing rumors about Pokémon thieves around Viridian and we have to wary. Also your appearances don't help too much." She finished jokingly. Misty waved her off.

"Don't worry. You guys are just doing your job. We will be on our way now," said Misty as she started to walk away. Ash grinned at the officer and followed Misty. He looked back at the officer still grinning.

"We will keep an eye for anything that is out of place. See you around, Officer Jenny." Ash waved at the woman. Said woman waved back, but noticed at little detail.

"Hey! How did you know my name?" She shouted at the boy.

"The tag on your uniform!" Ash shouted back.

"Oh…" muttered Officer Jenny with a blush on her face.

* * *

After walking for 20 minutes across Viridian looking for the Pokémon Center, Ash and Misty found the red and white building just in the center of the town. They walked inside and noticed the few trainers that were in there. Some of them were just relaxing and others where with their Pokémon, talking with them. Ash and Misty walked up to the reception desk where Nurse Joy was sitting. She looked up when she felt someone in front of her desk.

"Good can I help you?" Asked Nurse Joy kindly and smiling at them. Ash grinned and pointed at Pikachu, more specifically the light cut on his side.

"Well, A few hours ago we got attacked by a Fearow and its flock and Pikachu got nicked on his side. He needs healing." Stated Ash.

_"It hurt like a bitch." _Said Pikachu. Ash frowned at Pikachu's language, but said nothing. Misty nodded and handed the nurse a Pokeball.

"Yeah, and before that I captured a Gyarados. The Gyarados was about to use an Hyper Beam,but I made it detonate on its face and it probably got hurt." Said Misty. Nurse Joy looked at them both with a concerned frown on her pretty face.

"That was quite the ordeal. I bet that you and your Pokémon are exhausted, but don't worry. I will make sure that your Pokémon are as good as new!" Exclaimed Nurse Joy. Pikachu jumped into the stretcher that a Chansey have brought and Misty put Gyarados Pokeball besides Pikachu.

"Like I said. Don't worry, they are in the best of hands." Said Nurse Joy with a warm smile and with that she left with Pikachu and Gyarados Pokeball. Ash and Misty decided to wait for their Pokémon in the reception. They quickly found an empty couch and they both sat on it. They sat in silence for few minutes until Ash turned to Misty.

"Hey Misty, apart from Starmie and Gyarados what other Pokémon do you have?" Asked Ash.

"Well I have a Staryu and Goldeen. Why do you ask?" Replied Misty, looking at Ash curiously.

"I was just curious. You have a Staryu toO? But you have a Starmie already. I don't think it's a good idea to have two of the same evolution line in your team." Said Ash.

"Actually the Starmie is mine. That Staryu belongs to my sisters. They gave it to me because they wanted it to evolve into a Starmie since mine had already evolved." Explained Misty.

"That makes sense. So, you have sisters?" asked Ash. He grew confused when an annoyed expression appeared on her face.

"Yes I do. They are the leaders of the Cerulean City Gym." Said Misty trough gritted teeth.

"I take it that they are the reason you don't want to go to Cerulean." Realized Ash.

"You know for a fourteen year old kid, you sure are perceptive." Said Misty with a teasing smile on her face. Ash chuckled nervously as she kept looking at him with that smile. Ash was about to respond, but he was interrupted.

"Can Ash Ketchum come to the reception desk, please? Your Pokémon is ready." Said Nurse Joy's voice trough the speakers that were located in the room. Ash looked at Misty.

"Well, I really hope you solve your problems with your sisters." Said Ash with a grin. Misty smiled at the boy.

"Yeah, I hope so. And thanks again for saving me, I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there." Said Misty softly with pink blush coloring her cheeks. Ash didn't seem to notice and just smiled wider at her.

"No problem. See you around, Misty." Ash waved. He left the lounge area and headed towards the reception desk. When he got there he found Pikachu with some bandages around his torso talking animatedly with a Chansey.

_"…And that is why you won't find another Pikachu as awesome as I am." _Ash heard Pikachu say rather cockily.

"Chan Chansey Chan!" Said the Chansey sounding doubtful.

_"For real, I'm not lying to you!"_ Exclaimed Pikachu. Ash chuckled making the two talking Pokémon look at him. He grinned at both of them.

"While I'm not sure if what he told you is true, I can totally assure that Pikachu is very awesome." Said Ash. Pikachu looked smug and Chansey looked surprised.

"Chansey Chan?" asked Chansey. Pikachu looked at the Chansey and nodded.

_"Not us. He can only understand me because of something he did yesterday. I think he called it Aura Bond. But that's not important! See?! He told you that I'm awesome."_ Boasted Pikachu. Ash and Chansey looked on amused as Pikachu kept talking about his awesomeness until giggle alert them of another presence.

"Your Pikachu sure in energetic one." Said Nurse Joy. Ash looked at Pikachu when said rodent climbed onto his shoulder.

"I'm pretty surprised myself. Despite of everything that happened today, he still has a lot of energy." Said Ash and chuckled when Pikachu puffed his chest and flexed his little arms.

_"Another proof of my awesomeness."_ Said Pikachu. Chansey and Nurse Joy giggled at Pikachu's antics. Ash looked at the nurse with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Is everything alright with Pikachu?" asked Ash. Nurse Joy smiled at the trainer.

"Yes, it was only a light cut to his side. He only needs a good night rest and he will be as good as new." Said Nurse Joy. Ash sighed in relief and looked at the rodent.

"I don't know about you Pikachu, but I'm tired. A lot happened today and I want to rest." Said Ash while scratching Pikachu behind his ear. Pikachu 'cha-ed' in content.

"Well we have a couple of free rooms here in the center." Said Nurse Joy. Ash beamed happily at her.

"Really?! Thanks, Pikachu and I appreciate it." Said Ash with gratitude. Despite being physically energetic, Pikachu was mentally exhausted.

"Yeah…" drawled Pikachu. Nurse Joy chuckled and gave them a key.

"Your room is the second one on the right at the second floor." Ash took the keys in his hand and smiled gratefully at the nurse.

"Thanks for everything, Nurse Joy." Ash said and with that he left to find his room. Nurse Joy said, but then she noticed something.

"Hey! How did you know my name?" Asked Nurse Joy.

"The tag on your uniform!" Shouted Ash back. Nurse Joy blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh…"

* * *

After a good night's sleep in the Pokémon Center's room, we find Ash and Pikachu in one of the many training grounds that could be found behind said building. Ash was staring at Pikachu and Pikachu was staring right at him.

"Okay Pikachu, I think that today you can perfect Agility and make it battle ready." Said Ash excitedly looking at Pikachu. Said rodent nodded eagerly.

_"Yeah, I can almost feel it!"_ Replied Pikachu who was just as excited.

"Good. Now, I want you to run around the training ground only using Agility. Only stop to rest, you are only allowed to change position using Agility." Instructed Ash. Pikachu nodded eagerly, for once not complaining about Ash being a slave driver.

Ash watched on as Pikachu appeared and disappeared randomly across the training ground. Pikachu was learning very fast and Ash only needed Pikachu to have a battle and only then he would be sure that Agility would be battle ready. Ash looked up to the sky and by the position in the sun he could deduce that it was almost noon. They had been training for almost one hour now.

"That's enough, Pikachu. Let's get some lunch and then we can continue training." Said Ash. Pikachu looked back at Ash and pouted at the teen.

_"Aww c'mon. I'm not even tired."_ Said Pikachu. Ash looked at the rodent in disbelief.

"Are you bipolar or something? Yesterday you were calling me sadist and now you are telling me that you want to keep training?" Said Ash, still looking at Pikachu in disbelief. Pikachu was about to reply when a voice interrupted them.

"Hey! Is that Pikachu yours?" asked the voice. Pikachu and Ash looked back to see a brown haired boy around Ash age walking towards them. He was wearing gray shorts, a white shirt and black tennis shoes. The boy was looking at them with a friendly smile as he sked the question. Ash returned the smile.

"Yeah, I'm Ash and this Pikachu. Nice to meet you!" said Ash. Pikachu looked at the boy and gave his own greeting.

_"Hello there!"_ Said Pikachu, but the boy only heard 'Pika!' The boy chuckled and looked at them.

"My name is Joseph, but I prefer to be called Joe." Said the now identified as Joseph extending his hand. Ash shook it firmly and looked at the coy curiously.

"So what's up Joe?" asked Ash. Joe was the one who called him first so he didn't exactly know what to say.

"Well I just came out of the center and I saw you with that Pikachu. I was wondering if you'd like to have a Pokémon battle." Said Joe with a grin and a challenging look in his eyes. Ash returned the grin and looked at Pikachu.

"Are you up for it, buddy?" asked Ash. Pikachu nodded excitedly.

_"You're on!"_ Exclaimed Pikachu. Joe and Ash nodded to each other and took their respective side of the field. Pikachu was at Ash side waiting eagerly for the fight.

"Any rules?" asked Joe.

"This will be a one on one. The battle will keep going until our Pokémon cannot continue fighting or the other one recalls it." Said Ash. Joe nodded and took out a Pokeball from his back.

"Go, Vulpix!" Shouted Joe as he threw the Pokeball in the air. In a flash of white appeared a red fox Pokémon with six fluffy tails, A Vulpix. Ash looked at the red fox and pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Vulpix.

**Vulpix. The Fox Pokémon. At the time of its birth, it only has one white tail. The tail separates into six if this Pokémon receives plenty of love from its TRAINER. The six tails become magnificently curled.**

"Are you ready for our first trainer battle, Pikachu?" Asked Ash as he pocketed his Pokedex. Ash watched as Pikachu jumped in the field with eagerness.

_"You bet I am!" _Exclaimed Pikachu.

"You can have the first move, Ash!" Shouted Joe from his side of the field. Ash noted that the Vulpix was ready to fight and was as eager as Pikachu. Ash nodded at Joe and looked at Pikachu's back.

"Pikachu, use Charge and stay alert!" Ordered Ash. Pikachu nodded and a yellow electrical aura surrounded the yellow rodent's body for a brief moment. Joe then gave his order.

"Vulpix, close in with Quick Attack and use Tail Slap when you are in range!" Vulpix nodded and charged at Pikachu, a white streak of energy trailing behind her.

"Pikachu, dodge at the last moment with Agility!" Shouted Ash. Pikachu watched as Vulpix closed the distance between them. Vulpix's tails started to glow a transparent white as she neared Pikachu. When Vulpix got close enough, she used her momentum to strike Pikachu with her glowing tails, but she was surprised when she hit nothing but air. Vulpix looked up to see Pikachu in the air looking back at her with a smirk.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Shouted Ash. Joe eyes widened.

"Vulpix, counter with Fire Spin!" shouted Joe in slight panic.

Pikachu let loose an arc of yellow electricity, while from Vulpix's mouth came a spinning stream of red fire. Both attacks suddenly collided with each other, but Pikachu's Thundershock overpowered Vulpix's Fire Spin easily. Joe's eyes widened as the arc of electricity landed on Vulpix making her cry in pain.

"Vulpix!" Shouted Joe, worried for his Pokémon. Pikachu kept the attack for a few seconds and when he finished he landed, his back facing Joe.

"Vulpix, are you ok?" Joe shouted. Vulpix was panting a little hard and her fur was singed a little bit, but she was still standing and ready to fight. Joe smiled at the red fox.

"Keep it up, Vulpix! Use Ember!" Encouraged Joe. Vulpix nodded with determination and shot five softball sized fireballs towards Pikachu's location. Ash saw them and realized that Pikachu won't have enough time to use Agility to dodge.

"Pikachu, dodge them as best as you can!" Shouted Ash. Pikachu heard Ash's order and when the fireballs reached him he started two dodge them. The first three, Pikachu dodged them, but the fourth one grazed his side making the last one connect with him full force. Pikachu cried in pain as the fireball hit him in the stomach. He rolled on the ground, but used his feet to steady himself and glared at the smug looking Vulpix.

_"That hurt, you bitch!"_ shouted Pikachu. Ash winced at Pikachu's language. Vulpix glared at the yellow mouse.

"I am a vixen, a VIXEN you over-sized rat!" Ash didn't understand what Vulpix had said to Pikachu, but by the indignant look on Pikachu's face it was probably an insult.

Joe didn't understand anything.

Ash decided to keep the battle going.

"Pikachu, use Charge and then use Quick Attack!" Yelled Ash, a plan forming in his head. Pikachu again, was surrounded by the electrical yellow aura and then he launched himself towards Vulpix a familiar white streak of energy following behind him. Joe smirked when he saw this.

"Grave mistake, Ash. Vulpix, Fire Spin!" Ordered Joe. Vulpix smirked just like her trainer and launched the spinning stream of fire at Pikachu, who was just ten feet away from her. The Fire Spin was about to hit Pikachu but Ash suddenly smirked.

"Agility!" Ash shouted.

"What?!" Exclaimed a bewildered Joe.

Pikachu seemed to disappear just before the Fire Spin connected with him. Vulpix moved her head frantically looking for the yellow rodent. She looked back when she felt a presence behind her and saw Pikachu crouching in all fours looking back at her with smirk that matched that of his trainer's.

"End it. Thundershock!" Shouted Ash. Pikachu gladly complied and let loose another arc of electricity just as powerful as the first one towards Vulpix.

"Vulpix!" Shouted Joe. He watched with wide eyes as the Thundershock connected with Vulpix making her cry in pain, louder than the first time she was hit. Pikachu ended the attack after a few seconds and it revealed an unconscious and charred Vulpix. Joe sighed sadly, but recalled Vulpix in a red beam of energy.

"Good work, girl. Take a long rest." Whispered Joe to the Pokeball knowing that Vulpix could hear him. Joe looked up to see Ash and Pikachu hugging each other, both grinning happily.

"Our first battle Pikachu! And we won!" Exclaimed Ash happily. Pikachu was faring no better.

_"You see! Another proof that I'm awesomeness incarnated. And that last move! I probably looked totally badass!"_ Exclaimed Pikachu feeling giddy. Ash chuckled at the mouse's antics. Ash looked up when he felt Joe in front of them.

"That was a great battle, Ash. When did you started as a Trainer?" Asked Joe.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun. This my third day as trainer." Replied Ash. Joe was wide eyed.

"Three days?! You have to be some kind of prodigy then, I have been a trainer for two weeks and still you managed to defeat me ." Said Joe, half joking and half serious. Ash looked at Joe and chuckled.

"You are wrong there, Joe. I'm no prodigy. I just planned my battle style by what my mom always tells me." Said Ash in amusement. Joe cocked an eyebrow at Ash.

"And what is it?" asked Joe curiously.

"Prepare for everything and think before you act." Quoted Ash. Joe chuckled at that.

"Heh, It make sense. Now, about the battle. Your Pikachu sure has a powerful Thundershock. It managed to break through Vulpix's Fire Spin like it was nothing!" Exclaimed Joe looking at Pikachu. Said rodent scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Ash chuckled at Pikachu and turned to Joe.

"I'll admit it. Pikachu's Thundershock is really strong. But the real reason that it managed to go through Vulpix's Fire Spin was because he used Charge before. Charge makes the next electric attack more powerful." Explained Ash. Joe nodded in understanding. Pikachu puffed his chest and pointed to himself.

_"I'm awesome."_ Said Pikachu. Ash chuckled again.

"Ok, that explains why Vulpix was out after only two Thundershocks from your Pikachu. Well Ash, thanks for the battle. I hope to see you two in the road." Said Joe extending his hand. Pikachu jumped from Ash arms and perched himself on the black haired boy's shoulder. Ash shook Joe's hand firmly.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Said Ash. Joe nodded at him and left the training ground. Ash then looked at Pikachu and smiled at the rodent.

"I don't know about you Pikachu, but I'm starving." Ash said. Pikachu looked at Ash and smiled sheepishly when his stomach gave a loud rumble.

_"I guess that I am hungry too."_ Said Pikachu. Ash smiled at the rodent and scratched him behind the ear making Pikachu give a 'cha' of content. Ash and Pikachu exited the training grounds and went into the streets of Viridian City. They both were hungry and wanted to eat. They were so hungry that Ash didn't sense that they were being followed.

Red eyes followed their every movement from an alley.

Ash and Pikachu walked across Viridian City. They have been walking for almost ten minutes know and they still haven't found a place to eat. I was getting annoying and Pikachu's boasting on how badass he looked while battling wasn't helping either. Ash turned in a corner and a smile lit up his face. There was a cafeteria a few feet away from they.

They walked in and noticed that they were a few people sitting in the tables. Ash and Pikachu found an empty table and Ash took a place on one of the chairs and Pikachu just jumped on the table. A waiter came up to them almost immediately.

"Hello! How may I help you?" said the waiter with a pretty smile on her face. Ash smiled at her.

"Hi! Do you serve hamburgers and french fries?" asked Ash. The waiter nodded. "In that case, I want I hamburger and 2 serves of french fries!" said Ash. The waiter nodded and went to get Ash's order. Ash and Pikachu made small talk while they waited, mostly Pikachu telling Ash how awesome he was. After a couple of minutes the same waiter came back with their order. She put the food on their table and turned to Ash.

"Here you are!" chirped the waiter. Ash smiled at her. He didn't notice the pink coloring her cheeks.

"Thanks!" said Ash.

_"Yeah, thanks!"_ Pikachu also said. The waiter only heard 'Pika!' She smiled one last time at the two before leaving to tend to another table.

"Let's dig in, Pikachu!" Ash spoke with a joyous look on his face with his mouth watering at the delicious looking food. Pikachu was about to start eating his servings of french fries when he noticed a red bottle on their table. Pikachu looked at Ash and pointed to the red bottle.

_"What is that, Ash?"_ Asked Pikachu. Ash looked to where Pikachu was pointing and saw the red bottle. He chuckled and looked at Pikachu.

"That is ketchup, most of people eat the french fries with it." Said Ash. Pikachu looked at the bottle of ketchup again and turned to Ash.

_"Is it good?" _Asked Pikachu. Ash munched on his hamburger and shrugged.

"I suppose. But I prefer my french fries without it." Said Ash. Pikachu looked at the bottle again and walked up to it. He then squeezed the bottle and looked on as a red liquid came out from the top. Pikachu used his paw and took it on his fingers and he licked them.

He froze.

…

…

…

…

…

He got stars and hearts in his eyes.

_"This. Is. The. Best. Thing. EVER!"_ Shouted Pikachu enthusiastically. Pikachu's scream startled Ash and he looked at Pikachu. He sweatdropped. Pikachu was sucking on the ketchup bottle much like a baby would do. Ash shrugged and went back to eat the blissful pleasure that was his hamburger.

The two of them were so lost in the pleasure of their respective foodstuffs that neither of them noticed a shadow getting closer to their table. Ash was so lost in his hamburger that he didn't felt the shift in his Aura. The shadow got closer, his narrow red eyes were fixated on Ash. The shadow made his move.

"What the hell?!" Screamed Ash when he felt his hat being pulled off from his head. His outburst made Pikachu stop sucking on his ketchup bottle. Ash quickly used his Aura and found the culprit almost right away. Out in the street was a monkey-like Pokémon, a Mankey. Ash and Pikachu narrowed their eyes at the Mankey because they noticed Ash's cap on its hand.

Ash left the money on the table and Pikachu perched himself on the boy's shoulder. They both exited the cafeteria and looked at Mankey. It was jumping from one feet to another giving them and eye smile.

"Man Mankey Man!" said Mankey. Ash looked at Pikachu, his eyes portraying the questing to the rodent. Said rodent looked back at Ash with exasperated eyes.

_"He wants to play. Also, he likes your cap. He will give it back if we catch him."_ Said Pikachu. As if to make emphasis, Mankey turned around and slapped his own backside in a mocking way and took off running. Ash grinned with amusement and turned to Pikachu.

"I guess we have to play, Pikachu." Said Ash. Pikachu looked at Ash with wide eyes.

_"And who said that I wanted to take part on this? I want to keep feeding on the nectar of the gods."_ Said Pikachu. Ash looked at the rodent with a funny expression on his face.

"Nectar of the gods?" Asked Ash. Pikachu nodded sagely.

_"Ketchup, of course."_ Stated Pikachu. Ash shook his head in amusement and started to run in the direction that Mankey took off.

"C'mon Pikachu. Don't be like that. Besides, how hard it can be?" Asked Ash looking at Pikachu.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu panted hard as they glared in annoyance at the laughing Mankey who still had Ash's cap on his hand. They have followed the Mankey across Viridian City for almost the entire afternoon. The sun was almost set and the sky was painted orange. Ash huffed and walked up to Mankey. Strangely he stood there watching Ash.

"Mankey, it has been fun and all. But it's getting late and Pikachu and I need to go back to the Pokémon Center now." Said Ash. He really had fun with the mischievous monkey but they really needed to go back. Mankey nodded in understanding with sad eyes and extended his hand to give Ash his hat. Ash took it and put it in its rightful place and grinned at Pikachu when the rodent jumped onto his shoulder.

"You cannot say that this afternoon was boring." Said Ash grinning. Pikachu huffed and crossed his arms.

_"I'll admit it, it was fun, but Mankey sure is annoying."_ Said Pikachu reluctantly. They both looked at Mankey who seemed to be pondering something. Mankey then looked at Ash and pointed at him.

"Man Mankey?" asked Mankey. Ash looked at Pikachu. The rodent turned his head in annoyance.

_"I don't like to be used as a translator, but...he is asking if you like to have fun like we did today."_ Translated Pikachu. Ash looked at Mankey and smiled at the little primate.

"I do. Why do you ask?" Inquired Ash curiously. Mankey looked at Ash with determination and fire burning in his eyes.

"Man Mankey Man Man!" said Mankey excitedly. Ash noted that Pikachu's face grew horrified. The black haired boy cocked an eyebrow at the rodent.

_"H-He wants t-to come with u-us."_ Stuttered Pikachu. Ash looked excited at the prospect. Ash looked at Mankey with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Is that true, Mankey? You really want to be my Pokémon?" asked Ash hopefully. Mankey nodded excitedly. Pikachu wasn't very fond of the idea.

_"Ash, don't you think you should think this more calmly?"_ Asked Pikachu. Ash shook his head.

"C'mon Pikachu, Mankey is really a good Pokémon. And you have to admit that making us run across Viridian is no small feat. Besides, not every Pokémon decides to be captured willingly." Said Ash. Pikachu sighed but nodded. Ash took an empty Pokeball from his belt and enlarged it. He then tapped Mankey with it. Mankey transformed into red energy and was sucked into the Pokeball. It gave a soft ding without even shaking. Ash released Mankey right away.

"Welcome to the team, Mankey." Said Ash smiling at the little primate. Pikachu also smiled. Mankey eye-smiled at them and started to jump excitedly from one foot to another. Ash and Pikachu chuckled at Mankey's antics. Ash then crouched down and put his hand on top of Mankey's head. The little monkey stopped jumping and looked at Ash curiously.

"Man?" asked Mankey. Ash smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I'm going to make something that can help us become friends faster. Would you let me?" asked Ash. Mankey nodded instantly and Ash grinned at him. Ash then started the process of forming an Aura Bond. He felt Mankey's emotion and he was sure that Mankey felt his. Ash then linked with Mankey and felt Mankey finish the link. The black haired boy stood up and grinned at the monkey.

"Hey, Mankey. Can you fully understand me now?" askd Ash. Mankey looked at him with excited eyes.

_"Whoa! I can understand you. I can fully understand you. That's so cool. Like really, really, really cool. And you know who's cool too? Ash is cool too. And since we are friends I'm cool too."_ Mankey said rapidly without even pausing. He was bouncing on his feet also.

Pikachu groaned.

Ash chuckled.

_"Oh! Hey, Pikachu. Don't worry, you are cool too. All of my friends are cool. And I'd like to have a lot of cool friends. Friends are the coolest thing in the world. We can do cool pranks and we can play cool games. And…"_

_"Aww, Man."_ Whined Pikachu.

Ash chuckled again.

* * *

**What's up niggas, niggettes and non-nigga people? I hope you are good because I'm feeling awwwwesome.**

**Anyways, this chapter was really fun to write and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, this chapter took more time than I expected because on Sunday I'm going back to DR (Dominican Republic) and I was really busy with a lot of stuff. You know, traveling stuff.**

**Okay, back on track.**

**On another note, I really got good feedback, well as good as it can be for a no-name like me, but still you guys are awwwwesome. So guys what do you think of Ash's first battle? Good? Bad? Awesome? Awful?**

**So, to date Ash has an 'Awesome' Pikachu and an hyperactive Mankey who likes the word 'cool'. I wonder how this will develop. Next chapter Ash is still in Viridian and problem arises. What will he do?**

**Also next chapter will be up after the 15th of the month because I'm going back to the DR and I wont be able to write**

**The poll in my profile will be closed at the end of this month so be sure to vote for what you think is the best for the pairings.**

**R&R**

**Mecs out.**

**PD: Awwwwesome!**


	4. Rewrite Details and AN

I'm working on the rewrite of 'Challenge: Kanto.' I will make a lot of changes both in the Pokemon he catches and the flow of the story. One of the major changes is that Ash won't know about Aura. Also Ash won't have Pikachu (Reasons: Way to overused and I'm aiming to a different Ash.) Also I inspired myself in the fic ;Traveler' from The Straight Elf (Go check it out)so few things will be similar. Chapters will be between 10k and 15k words, not to long and not to short.

I will post the first chapter when I have ten ready so I can keep a somewhat regular posting time. What else? Hmmmm... OH! It would be an AU. So there will some secondary side adventures and original villages and cities. It will make things more interesting.

And the most important thing: Ash is GOING to be a BAMF (Bad Ass Mother Fucker for those who din't know).

SPOILER (So you guys can look foward to it)

His starter is going to be Charmander. But not any charmander, It will be THE Charmander from cannon. That's right guys lots of badassery is to come.

(Side note: I'm a die hard fan of Charizard sooooo... Yeah!)


End file.
